Of Hearts, Daggers, and Mutton Chops
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck finds something interesting under Kurt's bed. Puck/Kurt est. relationship


**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Glee.  
A/N: Okay, first finished Glee fic, hope it goes over well. My housemate enjoyed it so it's gonna get posted. And this idea came out of no where last night around two in the morning, so I hope it turns out okay.**

Kurt was sorting his clothes, so he wasn't really paying attention to Puck. All he knew was that his boyfriend was digging around in some of the boxes that were under his bed. Kurt didn't remember what's all in said boxes, but he felt he could let Puck have fun and look. He shouldn't find anything too horrifying.

Every few minutes Kurt heard Puck let out an excited noise over something he found. "It's a picture of you when were you three. You're really messy dude, mud everywhere." "Aw, look at this little pair of shoes!" "Awesome, magazine." "Pretty blanket." Basically, Kurt could hear a constant hum of noise from Puck, as he stated what every object is, saying those he liked louder after his cheer.

That's why Kurt ducked his head out of his closet after he heard such a happy noise with no verbal words to let him know what treasure Puck has found. First thing Kurt noticed was that his room is a mess, but it was okay, it was all stuff that goes under his bed. Then he saw his stuffed dinosaur his dad won him when he was twelve at the shooting booth at the local fair. The blanket his mom had made him before she passed was wrapped around Puck's shoulders like a cape and in his hands were a few dark colored sharpies. "You're excited for sharpies?"

Puck looked up, "Hell yes, man." Having gotten done with drawing on the inside of his wrist, Puck raised it and said, "What'do'ya think?"

It was a little skull and cross-bones.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his clothes.

"Dude!"

"Not you're dude." Kurt yelled back.

"Princess!"

"Not a princess." Kurt idly moved a pair of shoes around.

"Baby!"

"Not a child, thankyouverymuch." Kurt grasped an empty hanger.

"Pumpkin!"

"Not that orange." Kurt informed him, "I'm very pale."

"…white pumpkin?"

Kurt stopped what he was doing but didn't think that required a response.

"I got it! Sweet Candy!"

Kurt finally walked out, one hand on his hip and the other swinging at his side, "What do you want?"

Puck looked down right depressed, "I can't give myself a tattoo on my beautifully buff arms without it looking funny." Holding out the sharpie to Kurt, he looked slightly hopeful, "Draw it for me?"

Kurt swallowed, "I uh, I can't draw. You know that." He turned to go back and finish his newest organization pattern when Puck was suddenly by his side and turning him around.

"Please? Or, like, write." Puck shoved the sharpie in Kurt's hand, "You have good penmanship."

"Fine." Kurt said, "What do you want it to say?"

Puck thought for a bit before grinning, "Stud."

Kurt glared and using the sharpie, smacked him in the nose.

"Ouch." Puck's hand flew to his nose, "What was that for?"

"I am not writing 'Stud' on my boyfriend's bicep." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But that's what I am, Sweet Candy. I'm a Stud." Puck struck a pose, showing off his muscles.

"Sweet Candy is also not something I'd like to be called." Kurt said.

"But you didn't shoot it down a minute ago." Puck informed him.

Kurt sighed, "That doesn't matter." He reached up with his free hand and massaged his temples for a second, "What's so wrong with my name?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with me wanting to have a name for you that only I am allowed to call you?"

Kurt glowered at him a bit, "Sweet Candy is not what it will be." Licking his lips, he continued, "But if you suggest a name I agree to, fine, you can call me that."

"Yes!" Puck pumped his fist in the air in a way to say he won. "Okay then, if you won't write Stud, write," he paused thinking, "Own's Sweet Candy's Ass."

"Oh hell no."

"Property of Sweet Candy?" Puck tried.

"Though you are my property, this will not be written on your arm." Kurt told him.

"Come on, Kurt." Puck pleaded, "It's only sharpie."

It's only sharpie. It's not permanent on skin. It's not like it's a real tattoo. It won't do any real damage to your skin. These and a few others are words that Kurt heard; words that he caved to. Which explained why when Burt came home and check on his son, he and Puck were sitting quietly, drawing on each other. Burt could already see on one arm, Puck had the typical 'Mom' tattoo while on the other was 'Sweet Candy's Bitch', he had a dagger drawn over his heart and a moustache on his face with what looked like mutton chops. Kurt meanwhile had a 'Dad' tattoo instead of the 'Mom' one, a heart in the crook of his elbow and intricate wings on his back.

Kurt looked up, "Hi dad."

"Mr. Hummel." Puck saluted a greeting before going back to what looked like some music notes on Kurt's arm.

Burt blinked, shook his head and smiled before going back upstairs.


End file.
